


Berries.

by NegansOtherWife



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: The Governor catches you berry picking.





	Berries.

**Author's Note:**

> What else? A Tumblr request.

You knew of this secret patch of berries that grew just on the outskirts of Woodbury. It was quite the walk but you usually took that time to revel in the quiet nature of the woods. Sometimes you missed this. The rustling of little creatures and the quiet humming of insects off in the distance. Just you, wandering in no particular direction. 

But then again, you quite enjoyed the luxuries of living in a gated community, having a roof over your head and a soft bed. If it wasn’t for Warren and Haley, you never would have met this wonderful group of individuals; most of all, Penny. She was such a sweet little girl, who’d taken to shadowing your footsteps after the small school had released the children for the day. You’d spent plenty of afternoons on your wrap around porch, drinking lemonade and munching on whatever you managed to put together. 

That’s why you were here. You’d thought that tomorrow the two of you could make a berried pie and as your hand busied with plucking the ripened fruit from its branches, you thought of other treats you could bring to the elderly home... 

Abruptly, an unceasing grip encases your midsection, just under the swell of your breasts; disturbing you from your thoughts. 

“Boo!” His soft utterance causes a soft burst of warm air to brush against the nape of your neck, you shiver slightly; a flush of warmth settling onto your cheeks as you realized who had caught you off guard. 

“I could have shot you!” You shrieked, clutching at your chest in a helpless attempt to calm your racing heart. “Governor, _honestly_?”

“Please, call me Phillip.” He apologized, dark eyes beaming with mirth. He wasn’t sorry, not by a long shot. 

“Ok, _Philip_.” You grumbled, leaning forward to try to salvage what was left of the berries in your basket. He leaned forward as well, quickly refilling the basket in no time. “What are you doing way out here?”

“I should ask you the same.” He turned, pointing to a small house several yards away that stood neatly camouflaged in forestry. “I spotted you from the outpost and just had to meet the girl that's stolen my Penny’s heart.” The Governor clutched his chest mockingly, a smirk quickly unraveling across his features at your own expression. 

“Penny’s _your_ daughter? I had no idea,” You said, sputtering, “She’s always alone and she just—”

“Hush, sweetheart.” His tone is placating, clearly, he harbored no ill feelings; still, you can’t help but feel as if you’d kidnapped someone else’s child.

“Your wife must be so upset with me…” Your words trailed at his ashen expression, you knew that face well. 

“Well, you caught me.” With a faux forlorn expression, you sighed, hoping to distract him and quickly change the subject. “I wanted to make a pie with Penny tomorrow so I thought I’d come out here and pick some berries. She isn’t allergic to anything in particular, right?” You ask as an afterthought. 

“Actually, there’s a specific one that we’re both allergic to…” His mirth returned, the vowel’s in his words becoming drawn out in a honeyed drawl as he boyishly grinned. “I can’t seem to recall the name, but I could spot it.” He offered. 

“If you have the time?”

“For you, hun? But of course,” He grinned, sweeping his arms out in a flourish and you found yourself returning his grin with one of your own as you walked alongside Woodbury’s charismatic leader and deeper into the shrubbery.

The slight mid-afternoon breeze tickled your bare shoulders and ruffled the short skirt of your sundress. You were still getting used to the feeling of wearing what you’d deemed ‘unnecessary clothing’, and bathing regularly for that matter. Though, it seemed that Philip appreciated the effort. You’d caught him glancing in your direction several times throughout the short walk. Each look, sent your body aflame. 

“You know,” He started, watching as you bent at the waist to observe a ripened cluster of wild blueberries, “I’ve been watching you.”

You peered over your shoulder, gaping back owlishly. “Me?”

“Some would say I have an unhealthy obsession,” His pink tongue peeked from between his lips, dampening his upper lip in a quick sweep. With a quiet exhale you righted yourself and offered him the berry between unsteady fingers. 

He stepped forward, shortening the distance between you and taking the berry staring. His expression turned pensive. “You know,” He hedged, “I sorta remember the taste more.”

“Philip,” Hesitancy had slipped into your voice and with another shaky breath, you took a step back; your back scraping against the bark of a tree.  

“Say that again. Just like that, always.” 

“What?” You asked breathlessly.

“My name.” He breathed, dragging his nose along the nape of your neck. You watched fascinated as his lips enveloped the juicy fruit, humming thoughtfully as it burst in his mouth. “That’s good. Want a taste, sweetheart?

His lips were upon yours before you could even breath, soft and full, against your own before his tongue brushed your lower lip in an inquiry. You eagerly yielded to him, tasting the fruit on his tongue but also his own unique taste. Spiced apple and cinnamon gum. 

“Alright,” He took a step back abruptly breaking the kiss, “onto the next bunch.”

“Uh, there are blackberries.” You pointed in a general direction, hoping it was the right one as you attempted to catch your breath while you piled a good amount of berries into your discarded basket. 

“Lead the way.”

You were more conscious of his presence, the slight breath he took in exhalation and his cologne that held hints of citrus and bergamot. Your whole body was abuzz and he’d done that. Oh, this was dangerous territory. You should drop your basket now and run in the opposite direction, being involved with your community leader would surely only end badly.

But here you were, and there he was. He’d thrown a casual hand thrown over your shoulder and his fingertips toyed idly with the thin strap of your sundress. Reaching the small grassy clearing, you busied yourself with setting down your basket and inspecting the berries for worms. You could usually tell which bunches were good and which weren’t. 

Turning, you stood and offered Philip a particularly plump berry; asking coyly, “How about this one?”

He stalked forward, head cocked and a slight grin playing on his swollen lips. You wondered briefly how you must look to him; a slight flush breaking across your skin at the fervent expression swimming in his irises. Your breath hitches as he completely disregards your offering, fumbling with the clasp on each of the straps of your sundress until the top pooled; baring your breasts to the open air. The tips of your breasts harden, an ache settling low and heavy in the pit of your tummy.

He took the berry then, crushing it between his fingertips as your chest heaved in anticipation. Painting your chest with the darkened juices, he deftly traced one nipple before circling the other. An arm tightened around your waist, keeping you anchored as his wet mouth enveloped first one peak; his tongue brushing against the stiffened tip.

“Definitely not allergic to this one,” He breathed between sucking kisses, “but just to make sure…”

He switched to the other breast, your mouth dropping open in a soft mewl. His groin pressed against your stomach in response, the hand at your waist trailing over the curve of your ass and digging into the seam where your upper leg meets the bottom swell of your cheeks. 

“I have wanted you from the first moment they brought you here. Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart.” He spoke the order against your lips before his mouth trailed further south. The heat of his caress caused you to ache in excitement. “I’m gon’a fuck you against this here tree and ask you to dinner later.”

“Such a southern gentleman,” You quipped, the familiar feeling of bark digging into your bare back barely registers with you as the sound of his belt rustling stirred a blaze between your legs. You helped as much as you could, maneuvering slightly to work your dress up around your waist. 

“I aim to please, honey.” His warm length sprang free from his jeans, brushing against your thigh as he hefted you onto a low branch. 

“No foreplay,” You teased.

“Not when my cock has been absolutely aching for this tight little cunt,” You bit your lip at his blatant honesty, spreading your legs in invitation. 

The warm head of his cock brushed against your slick folds, parting your sex and hitting your clit bluntly. 

“Oh god, so big.” You whimper, huffing slightly as your walls stretched to accommodate his large length. You both watched enraptured as your hungry body slowly enveloped him. He pulled back, his grip on your upper thighs spreading you further as his slick length became revealed to both your eyes.

“You were made for me, Y/N, look how good we fit together. Like goddamn puzzle pieces. I’ll take good care of you.” His head dropped briefly to place a kiss on your bare shoulder. “Say you’re mine,” He growled.

“Ugh, oh fuck!” He pressed deeper, the fiery knot in the pit of your belly festering further.  “I’m yours!”

“Yeah?” His brown eyes danced with something darker, his soft yet calloused hand coming to rest at the nape of your neck. He drew you forward with a slight pressure for a sloppy embrace, teeth gnashing and tongues entwined while your lower halves moved together sensuously. 

“O-oh, God, Philip. I might explode.” You whimper, clutching at his upper arms as what felt like a large release tore through you. 

“Let it go, sweetheart.” You shuddered in his grip, almost toppling off the branch as your abs tightened in the sheer velocity of your release.

Coming down from your high, he helped you from you perch. He stroked your damp hair, pressing a kiss to your hairline as you shuddered in his arms. “What about you?” You asked. By no means were you a selfish lover.

“We ain’t done, not by a long shot.” Patting your bottom, he urged you to turn and bend forward at the waist, you did so with a soft moan; gravity tugging and teasing at your breasts. His digits delved between your legs, pumping three fingers in quick succession and hitting the front wall of your sex.

He seemed to be searching for something, fingers twining and brushing against your inner walls before you abruptly found yourself releasing a loud yelp.

“There we go, that’s the fucking spot,” You hear his purr before he removes his fingers, replacing it quickly with his cock as he surges forward. There’s no warning and you’re taken aback slightly by his roughness as he kicks your legs further apart and begins to nudge that fleshy spot on your front wall.

“S-stop, Philip! I think I’m going to—” You hand clutches desperately at the hand that had begun to press firm circles into your distended clit. A sudden pressure seemed to settle in your nether regions, almost a strong urge to pee as you tried to blink away the tears of embarrassment that had begun to form. 

“Let it come, honey. I swear you’ll like it.” He grunted in his efforts, shifting forward just a little more until you were screaming, clawing at the bark beneath your fingertips in an effort to tether yourself. The feeling of being threatened to be swept away clung to your skin as the walls of your sex began to _pulsate_ , clamping hard around his stony cock before releasing a gush of fluid that soaked him and your lower half.

Philip didn’t seem to mind it, he pressed against your bare back with a soft groan as his hands softly fondled your breasts. In a low, throaty voice, he whispered promises of a future betrothal and long afternoon walks with similar endings such as this one before you felt him shudder and contract within. You clutched at him desperately, promising the same as he fell from his high. 

“Mine, finally.” He breathed.

“Yours,” You promised. “Only yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A kudo? x


End file.
